Power Stones (Hero Stories)
"These are the seven legendary stones that give this smurf his power." : - Hero to his fellow Smurfs The Power Stones are a series of 7 crystals that give Hero Smurf his Ki powers in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. There is a design of each stone down the right leg of his golden pants. History According to the series, the Power Stones were created by a powerful entity in order to store his incredible power. According to legends amongst the human sorcerers and witches, it states that whoever is the holder of the stones can use them for a variety of different things, such as creating powerful super transformations and turning thoughts into power. Due to the immense powers contained within the stones, they were hunted by many sorcerers who all fell at the hands of the powerful entity who used his Kai abilities. This powerful entity eventually decided to seal the stones away from the world so that no one could use their power for evil purposes. They are usually targeted by both Gargamel and Balthazar, whose desire for them is to wipe the Smurfs from existence, and Hero who uses them for good. Hero discovered the Power Stones when he was helping his fellow Smurfs gather smurfberries as a young Smurfling, noticing a glowing object behind a tree. He went to go see what it was that was causing the glow, and he noticed it was seven different colored stones. He picked one of them up to see what they were and soon all seven of them started to loop around him before his body absorbed their power. It was this that caused him to get the golden H on his forehead, his special Ki powers and his ability to fly. At first he could not control his powers, since he almost killed another Smurf for calling him a power mad freak. Papa Smurf exiled him from the village, and he would not be allowed back until he learned to control his powers. He spent years trying to control it, but he was unsuccessful. When he did finally learn to control his powers at the age of 150 years, he returned to the village to tell Papa Smurf, but he found no Smurf present in the village apart from Jokey who told him the others were smurf-napped by Gargamel. He went to Gargamel's hovel to rescue his fellow Smurfs and he easily defeated him and rescued his fellow Smurfs. They now treat him like any other Smurf despite the powers he has. Transformations Hero uses the 7 Power Stones to achieve 4 transformations which are: Supersmurf (requires 1 Power Stone) -- His Smurf hat is removed from his head and replaced with golden hair that stands on end, giving it a rising flame-like appearance, his eye color changes to green and his body is surrounded by a pulsing flame-like aura. Supersmurf 2 (requires 3 Power Stones) -- A direct successor to the previous form, it is very similar to the original form but instead the hair becomes longer and rigid and stands up even more. The increase in energy causes the aura to change into a jagged, fierce flame-like appearance. Supersmurf 3 (requires 5 Power Stones) -- The next form after the previous transformation, this form causes some stark changes in appearance, the hair from the previous transformation becomes flowing and smooth again and grows just beyond the waist, his eyebrows vanish completely, making his forehead and eye ridges appear larger. There is a small increase with muscle mass and the tone is sharply defined. The energy increase is so great in this form that his aura pulsates at a high frequency. His voice is also much deeper in tone. Supersmurf 4 (requires all 7 Power Stones + right situation) -- This transformation causes a totally different change of appearance in Hero, firstly his hair takes a different appearance and changes from gold to black, his body is covered in thin red fur, his aura loses sparks of electricity and is replaced with fire sparkles and also becoming pure fire and finally his smurf tail grows a short length. This form is the maximum the stones can achieve. Non-Connected Forms There have been cases were Hero has managed to achieve transformations in many different ways that are not connected to the stones. These include: Supersmurf God (requires willpower of six pure-hearted Smurfs) -- His normal appearance remains unchanged except for some slight differences. His skin tone becomes more tan. His Smurf suit obtains a reddish-purple coloring, his eyes become sharper and gain red irises and his aura becomes more explosive and flame-like in appearance. Supersmurf Blue (going SS after going SSG) -- This form is physically identical to the first form of Supersmurf God. The aura itself is what changes; as opposed to the red-orange aura the former God form had, Supersmurf Blue boasts a vibrant, flame-like blue aura to match the new color of his clothes and eyes. Additionally, electricity discharges around the user, signifying the power increase. Excalibur Hero (by powering up Excalibur to his true form) -- Unlike most of his other transformations, Hero himself does not receive any physical transformation. Instead, he dons shining golden armor covering his entire body (except for his tail), and he carries Excalibur in his right hand. A red cape runs down the back of his armor. Kaio-ken -- This was the first breakthrough of Hero's abilities while under Master Kai's training in the Other World. He was the first of the students to ever achieve this state. It is a technique that multiplies the user's ki for a "heart beat", enabling them to inflict serious damage to opponents who are considerably stronger than them. While in the state, the user's aura color becomes crimson. The technique required the use of Ki control to handle it properly. When Hero finally returned home after 100 years, he could no longer achieve this form. Primal Hero (caused by the feeling of extreme anger) -- This isn't technically a transformation, but is actually a reversion in which he regains the uncontrollable powers he attained at the very moment he obtained the Power Stones. The reversion causes him to act solely based upon his anger. The only way the reversion ends is if whatever caused it is dealt with. His appearance remains unchanged except for a constant gold outline of his outer body and various symbols appearing on his arms, head and torso. Autonomous Ultra Instinct -Sign- '(caused by breaking the "shell" to his deeper potential) -- Hero first achieved this state as a Smurfling when he got involved in a fight between Hefty and Pushover; albeit only for a few moments, and then again in Other World. When he enters this state, his eyes take on more stern, defined shape, sporting silver-colored irises. He has a deeper and echoing voice. He also gains a complex, silver aura of waving lines, along with particles traveling upwards. In addition his body emits intense heat. His clothing appears to be more reflective; despite no change. The power of this form is equal to or even greater than that of a god, hence the great difficulty reaching this state. 'Mastered Autonomous Ultra Instinct -- This is the completion of Ultra Instinct, and is considered even more difficult to achieve, his clothing in this particular state becomes grayish-silver. Mastered Ultra Instinct is considered to be Hero's strongest form. Voice Actor(s) Even though the stones can't technically speak, a voice actor for their telepathic voice would be Christopher Sabat, known for his voices of Piccolo, Vegeta, Porunga and many others in the Dragonball franchise. Trivia *They are based on the Chaos Emeralds from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise with the added ability of the Dragonballs from the Dragonball franchise. *Their telepathic voice would sound similar to that of Porunga the dragon in the Dragonball franchise. Category:Magical items Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Minerals Category:Crystals Category:Power sources Category:Physical transformation methods Category:Supernatural empowerment methods